There are more than 3 million cases of diaper rash (diaper dermatitis) in the US every year. One of the main causes of diaper rash is prolonged exposure to urine or stool which can irritate the diaper wearer's sensitive skin. Moreover, being in soiled diapers for an extended period of time may cause urinary infections, bed sores (decubitus sores/decubitus ulcers). To mitigate diaper rash, urinary infections and bed sores in babies, adults, pets it may be desirable to try to ensure that the diaper wearers are not in soiled diapers for too long.